


Centaur

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom T’Challa, Centaur x human sex, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Implied mpreg but nothing explicit, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mentioned fisting but no fisting was done, Ravaging, Size difference in every sense of the word, T’Challa gets wrecked, Virgin T’Challa, ass eating, sort of beastiality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: T’Challa finds a centaur while out in the jungle.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

T’Challa was starting to grow weary. He had snuck out of the palace to roam the jungle without an attendant for once. Only, he didn’t know the jungle very well and he was deep inside it now. He was normally a good son but today he decided to be spontaneous and venture out without his father’s permission. He had enjoyed the outing while it lasted and when he decided it was time to go home, he realized that everything looked the same and the sky was starting to darken. 

He clutched his dagger close to his chest as he wandered around. With every step he took, he swore the vines and leaves crept closer to him, almost as if reaching. But that was ridiculous. To make things worse, he was thirsty. After walking around for two hours in the hot jungle, he was bound to be parched. Luckily for him, the prince heard the sweet rippling sound of water. 

T’Challa followed the sound and ended up standing in front of a stream. He fell to his knees and scooped up water with one hand while the other one clutched the mossy ground to keep him from falling in. He drank greedily. Just as he had satiated his thirst, he heard heavy clomping from across the stream. The prince looked up. 

On the other side of the stream stood a proud, tall figure. A figure that was half man and half horse—a centaur. The upper half of the creature, the human half, was the most impressive. The centaur’s face was incredibly handsome. He had a trimmed beard, locs, and skin a golden brown. His horse half was a deep brown that was almost black. His body—both the human and horse half—was very muscular and covered with scars from past battles. 

The centaur swung his battle ax over one of his wide shoulders as he studied the human prince before him. T’Challa could feel the centaur’s amber irises run over his body. Assessing...or appreciating? T’Challa trembled in fear. He had heard legends of centaurs being ravenous beings with a high libido. Their favorite creature to mate with? Humans. 

T’Challa slowly stood up and dusted himself free of dirt. “Um, h-hello.” Surely, centaurs weren’t all that bad? Legends were always a little exaggerated. 

The centaur spoke. “What is your name?” His voice was as smooth as a well sharpened dagger. It did things to T'Challa and he felt guilty about it. 

“My name is Prince T’Challa. And you?” 

“N’Jadaka.” 

Such a regal name, thought the human prince.

The centaur licked his lips slowly. “A pretty little prince, huh?” 

T’Challa froze up as the centaur stomped over the stream and stood eight feet above him. The prince gulped. N’Jadaka bent his waist down and fondled T’Challa’s cheek with a rough hand. The centaur hummed as he turned the prince’s face this way and that. Suddenly he stood upright again. “I have decided. You will be my mate.” 


	2. Chapter 2

T’Challa’s eyes darted towards where he last left his dagger, which was on the moss by the stream. He had dropped it when he bent down to drink water. It was too far from him and much too near the centaur. One kick of his powerful legs and the human prince would be out cold. The only other option left was to run but could he really outmaneuver someone with four legs? 

“Don’t move, little prince.” N’Jadaka warned him with an amused smile. “I’ll catch you.”   
  
T’Challa gulped again. Even if the centaur was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, he was a prince! He needed to keep his purity for his intended. His baba would be so disappointed if he somehow found out he had copulated. T’Chaka almost always found out what his son was up to... Also there was a sense of taboo in having sex with someone who wasn’t all that human. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn’t notice N’Jadaka’s giant cock unsheathing itself from its sheathe until it swung between his legs, heavy and thick. 

The human prince choked on a gasp. His legs twitched, ready to break into a run. The centaur’s penis was _enormous._ It was more than a foot long and almost as thick as his wrist. The sight of it absolutely _terrified_ the poor human. The sight of the centaurs penis was what eventually spurred him into action.

He ran.

It wasn’t long until T’Challa heard N’Jadaka’s heavy hooves thunder behind him. It caused a shiver to shoot up T’Challa’s spine. He had to escape. N’Jadaka would kill him with that monster! There was no way he could take all of that. Especially since his ass was tighter than a knot. 

Normally, T’Challa was a good runner but panic made him heave and stumble over roots and rocks. He needed to think clearly. Just running would earn him a thorough ravishing. He needed strategy. He needed to hide. The centaur couldn’t reach him up on the trees so that was the best place to hide until he got the randy bastard off his trail. 

T’Challa set his sight on a tree. The trunk looked slippery and wet, probably from the moistness in the air. He was willing to risk it. He was a good climber so he could probably make it. He willed his soles not to slip as he lunged. As soon as his foot connected with the trunk, he hefted himself up with all his might. He was ecstatic to see that he didn’t slip and reached for a thick vine just inches above him.   
  
Unfortunately, the vine was wetter than the trunk. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the wet vine, it slipped from his grip. 

T’Challa felt like he was frozen in midair for less than a half a second, then the world was falling around him. He let out a helpless yelp as gravity pulled him down. Instead of hitting the ground, though, two strong arms caught him.

“ _Oh no!”_ screamed T’Challa in his head. 

N’Jadaka grinned down at him triumphantly with his charming smile. His eyes were dark with hunger. “I got you, my little prince.” 


	3. Chapter 3

T’Challa tried to wriggle free of the centaur’s grasp, but stopped once a big mitt closed around his throat. 

“Keep trying to escape and I’ll break your neck, pretty.” N’Jadaka snarled at him.   
  
The prince did as he was told. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes. 

N’Jadaka wiped the human’s tears with a thumb. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. I’ll make it so good for you.” 

The Wakandan prince sniffled. “Why are you doing this to me?” 

N’Jadaka nuzzled his face into T’Challa’s curls. “You’re very lovely. You’ll be a lovely mother for my foal.”

T’Challa gaped in horror. “M-mother?!” 

“Of course, little prince.” N’Jadaka patted T’Challa’s flat stomach. “Your body is strong. I’m sure you’ll be able to do it.” 

T’Challa felt faint. Nausea made his head spin. He went limp in the centaur’s arms, head lolling. His head was lifted by N’Jadaka’s hand on the back of his head. “Do not worry. I will not let you die.” he promised with a heart melting smile. 

Even though T’Challa was feeling quite ill, he couldn’t help but admire N’Jadaka’s smile. But that feeling of admiration left immediately once the centaur grabbed his chin and pushed their lips together. T’Challa’s exclamations were muffled by N’Jadaka’s tongue inside his mouth. The centaur withdrew his lips after assaulting the human’s mouth. 

T’Challa licked the remnants of N’Jadaka away. “Where are you taking me?” 

“Somewhere private so we can fuck.” The centaur placed a thumb on T’Challa’s lower lip and pressed. “Don’t worry. We’re almost there.” 

N’Jadaka must have carried him for ten minutes yet everything looked the same to the prince. There was so much green. Leaves rustled and birds cawed. He wondered how the centaur was able to tell the difference of their surroundings.

The centaur took a turn and suddenly they were in a glade. N’Jadaka trotted over to the middle of glade and placed T’Challa in the soft moss. N’Jadaka bent his torso so he could stroke T’Challa’s clothed chest. The gesture was very tender so it caught the prince off when the centaur was suddenly ripping his clothes apart. 


	4. Chapter 4

T’Challa got up and tried to sprint away, robe loose around his shoulders, but N’Jadaka stopped him. He grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up to his eye level. The prince saw the lust glow in the creature’s eyes as he stripped him completely of his robe and pants. 

Once T’Challa was completely naked, he was grabbed around the waist again. Only this time he was flipped upside down with his legs kicking in the air. 

T’Challa screeched. “P-put me down, you beast!” 

N’Jadaka laughed. “You’re so small. I think I’ll call you my kitten.” He rubbed his bearded face against the prince’s peach ass. T’Challa yelped at the feeling of prickles on his soft skin. His ass was spread like butter and something wet and warm wriggled around his asshole. 

T’Challa tried to curl away but to no avail. “No! Don’t do that!” 

N’Jadaka didn’t listen, however. He licked open T’Challa’s sweet hole. He was so savage about it. He made hungry suckling noises as he ate T’Challa’s ass. Saliva dribbled down to N’Jadaka’s chin.

“Stop! Stop!” T’Challa loved the feeling of tongue and beard on his hole but he felt embarrassed.

N’Jadaka tongue-fucked T’Challa’s prostate. It sent little sparks of pleasure up the prince’s spine. As much as the centaur liked the taste of the prince, what he really wanted to do was fuck the prince.

Once he got his hole nice and wet, he flipped T’Challa so he was upright, back against his chest. To hold him steady, he wrapped his hand around the human’s throat but not so tight as to choke him. The centaur licked his index fingertip and inserted it inside. Immediately, T’Challa clenched down. N’Jadaka chuckled. “Relax, kitten.” T’Challa flexed his ass around N’Jadaka’s finger. He was so tight the centaur swore he was cutting off the circulation. “Can’t wait to feel you around my dick.” 

N’Jadaka twisted a finger deeply inside until he felt T’Challa jolt. The prince moaned low and needy. “You okay?” the centaur asked with a sly grin. 

T’Challa’s vision was rose tinted. All he knew was pleasure. N’Jadaka had touched something inside him, literally, that made him crave more. “Ohhhh...yesss...!” he groaned.

”That your spot?” N’Jadaka grumbled in his ears, whiskers tickling him. He made sure to rub that little bundle of nerves furiously. T’Challa keened high and needy. It was such a pretty noise. N’Jadaka wanted to hear it again. He shoved another finger in the prince’s ass. 

T’Challa was rock hard. He had never been touched in such a way. Pre-cum was dribbling down his penis. He felt so _hot_ everywhere. His ass felt like it was in heaven. 

“Such a pretty hole you have, kitten. I want to put my whole hand in there...” 

T’Challa panted like a bitch in heat. He wouldn’t mind that at all. It sounded divine. 

“Do you think you can take my whole hand, sweetheart?”

T’Challa tried to respond enthusiastically but all he could manage was, “Nnnngh—!”

N’Jadaks chuckled. He was amused with the noises and blissed out expressions the human made. He put two more fingers inside. The display of T’Challa’s stretched out asshole was a beauty. He leaned over to lick around the stretched thin rim. “You take me so well.” 

T’Challa twitched violently. “Oh—oh!”

“What’s the matter?”

T’Challa gasped. His ass felt so sensitive and so good. So good that it felt like he was going crazy. “Something’s—something’s happening!” White cream seeped from T’Challa’s ass and dribbled down N’Jadaka’s forearm. T’Challa was confused underneath his immense pleasure. “What’s happening?” 

N’Jadaka forced his fingers deeper inside and more white cream oozed out. The centaur was delighted. He had never seen an anal climax before. “You are having an orgasm.” 

Of course, T’Challa had touched himself before but this was different. It was more intense and N’Jadaka was so good with his fingers. Unlike T’Challa who was clumsy and shy when masturbating. 

“ _A-ah!_ Fuck!” T’Challa’s dick squirted cum all over himself. White semen stained his stomach and inner thighs. His vision went white and he felt like he was floating. He felt like he had reached Nirvana. 

And then T’Challa saw his world spin. He smelled dirt and earth. He was on the ground! He looked up and saw N’Jadaka looming over him with a predatory smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

T’Challa was pinned down in the moss on his stomach. His ass was raised up and his chest was pushed down so it looked like he was offering himself to the centaur. T’Challa trembled. He heard N’Jadaka huff behind him. His vast shadow loomed over him.

Two horse hooves settled themselves on each side of the prince’s body. His ass was grabbed and his cheeks were pried apart. T’Challa gasped as he felt something thick and hot slide between his crack. He supposed that was the centaur’s penis. It was so _heavy_.

T’Challa felt something hot clench inside his stomach. He instantly felt shame. Was he actually anticipating his coupling with this beast?   
  
Before he could analyze his feelings, his rim was suddenly forced open. T’Challa screeched. His mind went blank as a hot, thick rod slipped deep in his guts. His eyes watered so much he couldn’t see. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He’s never felt so full. He felt as if he had eaten a seven course meal in a couple of seconds. 

T’Challa clawed at the dirt. “Oh! Oh!” He was extremely grateful the centaur hadn’t rocked against him yet. 

N’Jadaka leaned down, careful to not jostle the human too much for fear of hurting him. He stroked his sweaty flanks and nuzzled his curls. “You okay, kitten?” 

T’Challa couldn’t respond. All he could do was breathe deeply. He lied on his chest for a minute, adjusting as N’Jadaka cooed at him. He looked between his legs and saw a bulge in his stomach... He felt a wave of lust hit him. The centaur was so big his body could barely take it. 

”You’re doing so well, my love.” 

T’Challa squeezed around the cock inside him. It didn’t hurt necessarily but it felt different. So very different from just fingers. It took him awhile to adjust since N’Jadaka was _so_ big. Once his hole had loosened up to the centaur’s liking, he began to thrust. He wasn’t very gentle. T’Challa winced with every drag against his anal walls. 

“Ohhhh...” T’Challa groaned, eyes rolling. The sex didn’t feel good quite yet. It just felt heavy, full and a bit uncomfortable. 

N’Jadaka groaned as T’Challa went tight around him like a vice. “Just breathe, kitten.” 

T’Challa inhaled in time with N’Jadaka’s thrusts. It felt like with every push, his guts were being rearranged. It was an odd feeling but not as painful as it sounded. 

N’Jadaka stroked T’Challa’s thick curls. “You take me so well.” 

T’Challa gave a little sigh when he felt his sweet spot being tapped. Once N’Jadaka slammed against his prostate more forcefully, he moaned loud and high. 

N’Jadaka grunted above him as rammed into T’Challa with so much force he cried out. He likes the sight of his hole, which had been so tight and shy, was now lewdly stretched out around him. 

T’Challa was freely crying, on the verge of sobbing. But he was not in pain. He was overly stimulated. His ass felt raw but he felt _so_ good. He would never be able to take another man. It wouldn’t be as satisfying and wrecking. N’Jadaka had ruined him. T’Challa felt like hiss ass was being split and he _liked_ it. He liked how forceful the centaur was being. He liked it so much he felt like his brain was melting.

The harsher N’Jadaka was, the emptier the prince’s head became until all he could think about was _cockcockcockcock_. He rocked back against the penis inside him and trembled with joy.

“That’s right, my pretty prince. Dance on it.” N’Jadaka praised. The centaur’s sultry voice spurred T’Challa on. He panted like a dog with his tongue hanging out and his eyelids fluttering. Saliva gathered in his mouth. He pushed back until semen exploded from his dick and painted his skin white. It came in thick, long spurts. He went boneless on the ground. A little bit of drool slipped out of his mouth and tears gathered in the dirt. 

Even though T’Challa had just about passed out, N’Jadaka hadn’t come yet. The human had gone too lax around him. He liked it when he was being gripped tightly so he squeezed T’Challa’s cheeks together rhythmatically in times with his thrusts but it wasn’t quite enough. 

“Don’t get lazy on me now, little prince. Squeeze around me.” 

With a trembling sigh, T’Challa obeyed. His eyes slipped close. He was so tired and his hole was staring to chafe. 

N’Jadaks grunted then flooded T’Challa’s guts. The prince felt his stomach bloat and expand. He looked at his tummy and sure enough he looked as if he was already pregnant. 

With a huff and a stomp, N’Jadaka withdrew. As soon as he did, T’Challa felt cum burst out of his hole like a waterfall. He felt his stomach shrink back to its normal flatness. N’Jadaka smirked and slapped the human’s ass. Then he pried his hole open to watch giant globs of cum trickle out. It took five minutes for

T’Challa to be completely drained free of cum. His previously virginal hole was now puffy, gaping, and pink. He didn’t react when he was lifted and settled in N’Jadaka’s arms. He was cuddled up against a barreled chest.

”You did so good, baby.” N’Jadaka purred, nuzzling their cheeks together. 

T’Challa was kissed sloppily on the mouth but it was very gentle that he leaned into it willingly. The centaur tasted of wilderness and berries. It was an addicting taste. N’Jadaka began to walk. The human prince felt like he was being swayed to sleep. He fell asleep to soft caresses and nuzzles. 

By the time T’Challa comes to, he is back in the palace in his room. His entire body aches in a pleasant manner. Nakia, Shuri, Okoye, W’Kabi and his mother and father surround him. 

“Oh thank the goddess you are awake!” Ramonda cries out. She envelops him in a tight hug against her bosom.

T’Challa blinks heavily. “W-what happened? How did I end up here?” 

“We found you in the jungle, sure.” Okoye said. “You were naked and...uh...” She looked away. 

W’Kabi slid an arm around her. “What do you remember last?” 

T’Challa remembers the handsome centaur. “I was taken by a beast and he...” His cheeks darkened. 

Nakia placed a tender hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell us anything until you’re ready.” 

“I will find the wretched monster that did this to you and deal with him accordingly.” T’Chaka growled. 

T’Challa looked at the sad and concerned looks on everyone’s faces. He realized something. His family and friends thought he had been assaulted! N’Jadaka was certainly extremely pushy but ultimately, T’Challa had enjoyed it and wanted more from the centaur. Hopefully soon. 

“He didn’t force me.” T’Challa whispered.

”What? T’Challa you know I’m hard on hearing.” T’Chaka chastised. 

T’Challa looked at his sweet baba. He was usually indulgent in a lot of things but strict about his son’s virginity being intact. “He...didn’t force himself upon me.” 

Everyone went silent. 

“Um...I’m gonna go clean my room.” Shuri said. Never mind that she had never done that before and that was a maid’s job. 

W’Kabi cleared his throat and pulled a stunned Nakia and Okoye with him. T’Challa was left alone with his parents. 

By the time T’Chaka was done lecturing T’Challa it was night time. The prince ached for something big to bully itself between his ass. He looked outside of his window and sighed wistfully while thinking of a handsome centaur.

Tomorrow he would find him. 


End file.
